


Wooing a Sweetheart

by MSpataro210



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/F, Kara teaches Mon about Dating, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mon-El Learns Earth Customs, Mon-El tries to woo Winn, flustered Winn, romantic Mon-El, straight forward Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSpataro210/pseuds/MSpataro210
Summary: When Kara realizes Mon-El has more than friendly feelings for Winn, and no knowledge on what to do with them, she decides to intervene.  But will it all work out in the end or is 'dating' something that wasn't on Daxam?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there folks! First plunge into writing a Supergirl fic! I really like this pairing and (even though Alex and Maggie seem more likely as the canon couple) I wouldn't be mad if the writers decided to make these two into a couple as well.  
> Enjoy!

            Kara flies into the DEO headquarters, slowing her descent until she gently lands on the floor. She smiles at a few agents, waves at others, and walks further inside. She spots Agent Vasquez talking to a few co-workers, and heads over.

            “Hey Vasquez,” Kara chirps, “working hard?”

            “Someone has to,” Vasquez smirks, looking at her tablet, “Alex is down by the training rooms.”

            “I didn’t-“

            “You were going to,” Vasquez says, looking up, “It was nice seeing you again.” She exits, the agents trailing behind her.

            Kara watches her go.

            “Nice to see you, too,” Kara breathes. She walks towards the elevators.

            It doesn’t take long for her to find her sister. Alex stands outside one of the rooms, looking in with a great focus. Kara eyes her warily.

            “Alex?” she asks, walking over, “what’s going on?”

            Alex startles, only to relax. She motions Kara closer and points in front of her.

            “What’re you…?”

            Kara quiets, her eyes widening. She cranes her neck in as if to get a better look.

            Inside the training room, Winn and Mon are doing anything but. Winn has his tablet in hand, and is tapping and laughing and showing it to Mon at various points. Mon laughs alongside him, his arm loosely around Winn’s shoulders, and his head dipped close to Winn’s. Kara can see Winn point to something and start to babble, and at some point Mon stops looking at the tablet and stares just at Winn.

            “What’s going on?”

            “I have no idea, but I am _loving_ it,” Alex tells Kara, eyes trained on the two men, “I’ve been here for about twenty minutes.”

            “Is that how long they’ve been like this?”

            “Probably _longer_.”

            Kara nods, but then freezes as a thought enters her mind.    

            “You don’t,” she fumbles, “don’t think they’re-“

            “ _Big time_.”

            “What?”

            Alex finally turns away from Kara and smiles. She clasps a hand to her shoulder and starts to pat.

            “Kara, I know it’s been forever, but when two people like each other-“

            “No, it’s not that, please Alex,” Kara shakes her off, “it’s just-I mean, it doesn’t make any sense!”

            “What’s there to make sense?” Alex raises a brow.

            “I mean, Winn had the largest crush on me,” Kara starts, “And I’m pretty sure Mon has a crush on me, too-“

            “God can you hear yourself?”

            “Excuse me?”

            “Not everyone has to have a crush on you,” Alex smirks. She clears her throat, and raises her pitch, “’Oh Alex, I think Jimmy likes me! What am I to do?’ 'This is the worst, Alex, I can’t believe Winn likes me!’ ‘Now Mon might like me, but he better schedule it in because Lena Luthor has her eyes on me, too!’”

            “I told you that in confidence-“

            “This isn’t some television show where you’re the main character, Kara,” Alex tells her, “this is real life, not the CBS.”

            “If this was CBS we’d be cancelled,” Kara chuckles, “And I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with it, I just… _don’t_ see it.”

            “How can you not?”

            “How can _you_?”

            “Special intensive training,” Alex smirks smugly, crossing her arms.

            “Dates with Maggie are not ‘special intensive training’,” Kara air quotes.

            “Shut up,” Alex pushes Kara away blushing.

            “Oh sorry did I hit a _nerve_?” Kara teases.

            “They aren’t _dates_ ,” Alex mumbles, “…not yet anyway.”

            “Are you sure you aren’t just projecting rainbows at everything you see?” Kara asks, giggling. Alex mouth thins into a firm line, and she quickly looks to her right. She returns her gaze to Kara, only to look back at her right. Her shoulders relax.

            “Look now and tell me if I’m imagining anything,” Alex smirks, jerking her thumb at the window.

            Kara huffs and turns. Her jaw drops.

            Winn is plucking cinder debris out of Mon’s hair, a little too closely. Some of it must have fallen onto him when he was busing up the large cinderblock that was hanging from a chain. Now it’s settled finally around the room. He’s staring intently at Mon’s hair, while Mon keeps his eyes trained on Winn’s face. Mon licks his lips and starts to trail his gaze downwards.

            “No…”

            “You wanna believe me now?”

            “Believe what Agent Danvers?”

            The Danvers sisters freeze and spin on their heels to face J’onn. He looks between them, smirking.

            “Believe that…” Alex fumbles, “Believe that they’re cancelling Veep!”

            “That’s right, sir,” Kara follows, “Julia Louis-Dreyfus is at the top of her game, they can’t be cancelling it. I refuse to believe it!”

            “Well let me prove it to you,” Alex turns to Kara, “I’ll find a computer right now and pull up the article I found.” Alex leaves, walking fast and stiffly.

            “I’m right behind you!” Kara calls out, scurrying after her.

            J’onn watches them go with a small smile on his face. He can hear their voices echo down the hall.

            “I can’t believe you lied to him!”

            “What was I supposed to do we’re at work!”

            “He’s a telepath he probably knew what we were doing anyway!”

            “…Shit.”

            He chuckles to himself. He walks towards the door to the training room and enters the code to open it. As he’s walking in he sees Winn land a good few inches away from Mon, the tablet in his hand fumbled for a good few seconds. The Daxamite stays firmly where he is, smiling at Winn’s antics.

            “Agent Schott?”

            “Yes sir-J’onn-sir,” Winn stutters, face turning a severe shade of red.

            “Have you requested for more training equipment?” J’onn asks, eyeing the free-swinging chain.

            “Not, ah, not yet, sir,” Winn winces.

            “Shouldn’t you?”

            “Yes!” Winn squeaks, “I’ll be-uh, I’ll be right on that, s-sir!”

            He stares at J’onn for another beat. J’onn tilts his head, and Winn gets the hint. He walks right past J’onn and out of the room, hands gripping his tablet tight. As the door closes, J’onn looks to Mon. Mon stares right back.

            “Mon,” J’onn nods, “I don’t have to tell you act professional, do I?”

            “You can try,” Mon shrugs, “Probably won’t listen.”

            “Very well,” J’onn smirks. He turns and leaves Mon and the training room.

* * *

 

            “Ponytail!”

            “Coming Mr. Carr, sir!”

            Kara rushes towards Snapper’s desk, pushing her glasses up her nose with one hand and holding a few files to her chest with the other.

            “Yes, Mr. Carr,” Kara breathes, smiling, “What do you need? A writer? Another pair of eyes? I’m ready to help!”

            Snapper shoots her a deadpan look. “I need more pens,” he holds his empty coffee cup up to her and shakes, “Fill it.”

            “…Right away, Mr. Carr.”

            Kara turns and huffs, stalking away towards the supply closet. She’s muttering under her breath, so distracted, she doesn’t hear the moans until she’s opening the door and-

            “Rao! Again, Mo-Mike?!?”

            Mon turns, glasses askew and shirt unbuttoned. He smirks at Kara, while his partner hides his face in Mon’s open shirt.

            “Brendan, get out of here!” Kara says, moving out of the way and pointing towards the door. Brendan gets the hint and leaves, buttoning up his own shirt and zipping his pants. “You should know better,” she calls after him, “Tim from Accounting will be heartbroken!”

            She rounds on Mon, who has only covered his chest with crossed arms.

            “What?” he shrugs, smirking.

            “Could you please stop making this your go to place?” Kara sighs, gesturing around her.

            “It’s a free office building,” he replies, “I can do whatever I want.”

            “That’s _what_ ever,” Kara shouts, “Not _who_ ever!”

            “So?” Mon asks, “You… want in?”

            “Wha-?” Kara gasps, shocked, “You would-I would-No! Why would you even think I’d even-with you-I mean-“

            “Woah there, Kara, no need to short circuit,” Mon chuckles.

            “Why are you even doing… _that_ with Brendan?” Kara asks.

            “Because I can?”

            “But don’t you have someone else you could be doing… _that_ with?”

            “Oh, you mean Eve?” Mon laughs, “Nah, I found her to be too… weepy. Doesn’t make for a fun time. Besides, Brendan was _very_ convincing-“

            “I’m not talking about Eve,” Kara interrupts, “Although you aren’t wrong about the weepy thing. I’m talking about, y’know… Winn?”

            Mon perks up. “Winn?” he smiles, “Why would I do anything with Winn unless he, ah… he said something to you about it, maybe?”

            Kara gulps. She turns and massages her temple, “Oh God Alex was right.”

            “What?”

            “Never mind,” Kara says, “So you _like_ Winn?”

            “I think he’s a great person and friend,” Mon shrugs, “Funny, smart, and-uh, what’s the male equivalent to ‘babe’?”

            “It’s still babe.”

            “Then that,” Mon nods, “Definite babe. Even more babier than Brendan-“

            “I’m gonna stop you right there,” Kara holds a hand up, “So, if you like Winn so much why don’t you _ask_ him?”

            “Ask?”

            Mon blinks at Kara, face slack. Kara mirrors him.

            “You know, like you did with Brendan and Eve?”

            “I didn’t ask them,” Mon admits, “they told me to meet them here and then they started to kiss me.”

            “You didn’t stop them?”

            “I didn’t hate it,” Mon smiles, “I mean, back on Daxam this was the norm. If you wanted to do it with someone and they wanted to as well, you just… did it. Not a lot of words had to be exchanged.”

            “Well that’s not how that works here!” Kara yells, “What if someone _doesn’t_ want to do it?”      

            “Then they’re punched and the message is received,” Mon shrugs happily, “not a lot to it.”

            “Yeah, but if someone tries to hit you, Mon, they’ll break their fist,” Kara tells him, “Here on Earth, we use words to communicate consent.”

            “Why?” Mon asks, “Doesn’t that just make it take longer to have fun?”

            “Because some people don’t understand when no means no,” Kara says, “And no amount of punching or kicking stops them from forcing themselves on people who don’t want sex.”

            “That’s horrible,” Mon says, “Why do people continue if they know they aren’t wanted?”

            “Because some people don’t believe they _aren’t_ wanted,” she continues, “They believe it’s all part of a _game_.”

            “Sex isn’t a game,” Mon declares, “It shouldn’t be toyed with.”

            “Y’see what I’m trying to say here?” Kara smiles, hopefully.

            Mon nods, “Yeah. Next time someone brings me here I’ll let them know that I am okay with having sex with them.”

            Kara squints. “While I’m glad the more important message was received,” she starts, “I think you missed where this connects with Winn.”

            “Should I… Should I ask him if he wishes to engage in sex here?”

            “No!” Kara shouts.

            “Then what do I do?” Mon pleads.

            “I’ll help you,” Kara sighs, “But first, you need to promise you won’t have sex in this room ever again.”

            “Not even with Winn?”

            “No.”

            “Not even with other people after Winn?”

            “That’s even worse!”

            “Why?”

            Kara blinks at him. She releases a long breath, and drops her head into her hands.

            “I have a lot to teach you about dating.”

            “What’s that?”

            “Come along, Mon,” she turns, “It’s not like I’ve got anything else to work on today.”

            Mon follows her out the door and she closes it behind her. However, seconds later she re-enters.

            “Almost forgot!”

            She grabs a box of pens, and exits, the door slamming shut.

* * *

             Winn enters the DEO floor, eyes glued to his tablet. He’s so focused, he doesn’t notice when his fellow agents, his co-workers, cast him odd glances and giggle as he walks past. Doesn’t see when Alex tries to flag him down from across the room. Doesn’t notice the decorations on his workspace. That is, until he looks up.

            “What the…”

            All over his computer are dozens of roses, of different colors. It covers his desktop, his desk, and overflows out of a vase placed exactly where his keyboard should be. Alex walks over with a grin on her face.

            “I tried to tell you,” she chuckles, “you have a gift.”

            “Another one?” Winn whines.

            “Another?” Alex quirks a brow, “this isn’t the only one?”

            “Two days ago I opened my locker to find it stuffed with chocolate, a week ago received a gigantic teddy bear to my apartment-which I tore apart thinking it was my father’s handiwork,” Winn lists, “And about two weeks to the day I received a very threatening letter in the mail!”

            “Threatening?”

            “Whoever it was wrote that they were gonna try and ‘take me out’ and ‘will be in for the shock of my life’!” Winn says, “I would have been more scared if it wasn’t written on pink paper.”

            “Winn,” Alex stops him, “I don’t think someone’s looking to kill you.”

            “You don’t?”

            “No,” Alex laughs, “I think someone’s trying to ask you out.”

            Winn blushes. He starts to laugh, and rubs his hands on his legs. “W-what?” he stutters, “What are you-I don’t think you’re thinking clearly.”

            “Come on, Winn-“

            “No,” Winn shoots up, tablet in hand, “I’m just-I’m gonna go. Spend some time with someone who can protect me.”

            “Mon’s in the training room!” Alex calls after him.

            “Why would I be looking for him?” Winn fires back, face red. He trips slightly in his haste. “I,” he stutters, “You look for him!” He huffs and gets into the elevator.

            Alex shakes her head and picks up a rose. She pulls out her phone.

            “Yeah,” she speaks into it, “He’s on his way down. Hey, can I _borrow_ some of these? Yes for Maggie, Kara, har har.”

            She walks away with a dozen of Winn’s roses in hand.

            When Winn steps out of the elevator, he can tell something is already amiss: the biggest clue being the string of fairy lights leading from the elevator to his and Mon’s usual training room. He swallows, and takes careful steps towards the room. He opens the door and enters quickly, bracing himself.

            He’s hit: but not by punches or bullets, but by the aroma of something delicious.

            He opens his eyes, and drops his jaw. He also drops his tablet.

            Inside the room is lit with only candles. There’s a chandelier full of them hanging from the usual chain. Underneath it is a table with two plates of food and a bottle of wine rests. Standing next to the table is Mon. But not just any Mon.

            Today, Mon greets him in a tailored blue suit, a crisp white shirt, and a red tie. Winn swallows hard, eyes glazing over.

            “Hello, Winn,” Mon greets, “Would you care to join me for dinner?”

            “Uh…” Winn starts, “It’s morning?”

            Mon doesn’t respond, but Winn does see his smile start to drop. Winn snaps out of it fast.

            “I mean,” he continues, “I’d-uh, I’d love to.”

            Mon’s smile is back on his face. Winn walks over, and Mon pulls Winn’s seat out for him. Mon sits across from him.

            “Please,” Mon tells him, “eat.”

            “Don’t mind if I do!”

            Winn digs into the food, and with the first bite is moaning around his fork. He looks up to see Mon with his own fork slightly raised, but his attention is on Winn if his ruddy cheeks and his dilated pupils.

            Winn coughs, “It’s… really good.”

            “I heard it was your favorite,” Mon smiles, taking a bite. He moans in pleasure too. “I can see why,” he says, mouth stuffed with food.

            Their conversation continues, easy between them. Winn relaxes more and more the longer he spends time in Mon’s presence. Not even the overhanging threat of J’onn walking in on them any second has him on edge. Right now, it’s just him and Mon and nothing else.

            After Winn’s fourth cup of wine, he starts to feel a little warm. He loosens his tie, and Mon drops his gaze right to his neck.

            “So, Winn,” Mon starts, “I’ve been uh… meaning to ask you something for awhile.”

            “Go ahead,” Winn tells him, sipping from the glass, “I told you you could come to me with any question.”

            “Alright,” Mon nods, “Well-uh, you see… I was wondering…”

            “Yes?”

            “Is it alright if we have sex now?”

            Winn drops his glass, having lost all motor function. When he finally returns to the present, Mon is next to him, cleaning up the glass shards.

            “I’m sorry,” Winn shakes his head, “I think I had a mini-stroke. What did you want to ask?”

            Mon looks up at Winn. “I asked,” Mon repeats, “Is it alright if we have sex now?”

            “You did ask that,” Winn breathes, “You really did ask that.”

            “Is that a no?” Mon stands, “Because Kara told me that no means no but she wasn’t really clear on if anything else means no.”

            “Kara?”

            “She’s been helping me,” Mon nods, “About how to make my intent much clearer!”

            “Intent…” Winn mutters, putting the pieces together. His eyes light up. He points at Mon. “It’s you!” he accuses.

            “Yes, Winn, it’s me,” Mon smiles, “did you have another, what did you call it, mini-stroke?”

            “No, no,” Winn continues, “you’ve been sending me all those things! The letter! The teddy bear! The chocolate! The roses!”

            “Oh, yes! You didn’t… know?” Mon’s smile falls, “Kara said those were all clear signs of someone trying to, as she put it, ‘woo their sweetheart’.”

            “She would put it that way,” Winn sighs, looking away.

            “So…” Mon starts, “Are you agreeing?”

            Winn shakes his head, chuckling. He rubs at the space between his eyes before looking up and facing Mon’s puppy-dog look.

            “Mon, I really like you, but…”

            Mon’s face falls. He steps back.

            “I see,” he says, “I must have misread your intentions of friendship. I-I’ll just be leaving-“

            “No, wait!” Winn shoots up, grabbing Mon’s hand. Mon stops, and turns slightly.

            “Mon, I would love to have sex with you,” Winn says, “but I don’t _just_ want sex.”

            “I… don’t follow.”

            “I want to do things, well… things like this,” he points to the table, “more than once. I want to go on walks with you and laze around on weekends and talk to you, with the inclusion of having sex. I want to be _more_ than someone who you have sex with, although the sex is still a part of it.”

            “Is that all?” Mon smiles, “Well why didn’t you say so?”

            “What?”

            “I just thought you wanted to have sex,” Mon tells him, “I mean, where I come from we use action to tell someone they are attractive, as a compliment. However, when it comes to deeper emotions, that is when words matter.”

            “You mean,” Winn says, “All I had to do was ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend?”  
            “If that is what you call it,” Mon shrugs, “But yes. I assumed that you wanted to have sex but weren’t sure if I would be responsive to it, so I tried to make myself clear I was receptive to the idea.”

            “I just thought you were overly friendly,” Winn laughs, “I mean, look at you and then look at me.”

            “I do look at you,” Mon smiles, cupping Winn’s cheek, “I think you are a total babe, Winn.”

            “…That could have sounded so much more romantic.”

            “Should I try better?”

            “No, just kiss me.”

            Mon doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls Winn close and kisses him. Winn feels a rush of electricity jolt through him, and he stands on his toes. Mon pushes his tongue past Winn’s teeth and deepens the kiss. Winn lets him.

            Winn starts to unbutton Mon’s jacket, only to stop when it is. The reason being something small and black falls out. Winn stares down at it, wide-eyed.

            “Mon,” he starts, “What-what’s that?”

            “Oh, I was going to give it to you when you said yes!” Mon kneels down to pick it up, “Kara told me sweethearts gave these to each other when one says yes.” He opens the box in front of Winn and he has to take a deep gulp.

            “I mean, they do,” Winn stumbles, “but in an entirely different context-“

            “J’onn you can’t interrupt-“

            “Don’t go in!”

            The door opens, and in J’onn steps, followed by Kara and Alex. The three of them stare wide-eyed at Mon and Winn.

            “…This isn’t training,” J’onn says.

            “It’s-It’s not what it looks like,” Winn tries to defend. Mon frowns and quirks his head to the side.

            “But I thought you said yes?”

            “You said yes?!?” Kara and Alex shout, the latter happy while the former is surprised.

            “To dating!” Winn explains, “And nothing else!”

            “I thought you also wanted to have sex…”

            “Mon!” Winn turns to him, whispering, “that’s _part_ of the whole dating experience.”

            “Oh…”

            J’onn grumbles, and everyone turns to him.

            “Congratulations,” he says, “I hope you two play it safe.”

            “That all?” Winn winces.

            “Indeed,” he nods, “you can train tomorrow.”

            He exits without another word. After another moment, Kara and Alex follow him out. Winn sighs, closing his eyes. He can feel arms around his waist, and a warm mouth on his neck.

            “Really? Still?”

            “I’m not easily deterred,” Mon breathes.

            “Fine,” Winn smiles, turning, “but after you’re returning that ring from where you bought it.”

            “…Bought?”

            “We’ll… we’ll deal with it later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like?  
> Give a like or drop a comment if you found it fun!


End file.
